Aku-Aku
Aku-Aku is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures" and the bandicoots’ wise mentor. Voices * Kenichi Ogata (Japanese) * Greg Eagles (English) * Gerardo Vásquez (Latin American Spanish) * Ferran Audí (Castilian Spanish) * Carles di Blasi (Catalan) * Emmanuel Bonami (Seasons 1-2); Martial Le Minoux (Season 3); Christian Pelissier (Season 4); Sylvain Lemarié (Movie) (French) * Patrice Dubois (Canadian French) * Joachim Kerzel (German) * Ciro Carraro (Season 1); Silvano Piccardi (Season 2); Giorgio Melazzi (Season 3); Renzo Ferrini (Season 4 and Movie) (Italian) * José Jorge Duarte (Portuguese) * Mauro Ramos (Brazilian Portuguese) * Wáng Xī-Huá (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * ??? (Korean) * Peter Aude (Danish) * Paul Klooté (Dutch) * Roger Storm (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * Stig Krogstad (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * ??? (Russian) * ??? (Polish) * ??? (Finnish) * ??? (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * Marwan Farhat (Arabic) Story Descriptions Aku-Aku is a male tiki mask with red, blue, and yellow feathers on top, glowing yellow eyes, pink wooden lips, and brown wooden skin. Personality Relationships Crash Bandicoot Aku-Aku acts as a wise mentor to the bandicoots. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Area 54 * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher’s Pet * Party Time * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Bay * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Like Mother, Like Witherspoon * Crystal Clear Gem * Like Father, Like Witherspoon * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember (Flashbacks only) * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies * Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters